<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Yu-Gi-Oh DM Shipping Challenge by EntameWitchLulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726557">The Yu-Gi-Oh DM Shipping Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu'>EntameWitchLulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Oneshot collection, Other, i am not going to torment you all by labeling this with every ship inside it, just know that when it says all of them it means all of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in 2012, a young, impressionable, and obsessive yugioh fan ready and eager to create some Content found a list. That list was the official Yu-Gi-Oh DM Shipping Name List.</p>
<p>Presenting on Ao3 for the first time, the project that started my YGO fandom career: one oneshot for every single ship on the Official Yu-Gi-Oh DM Shipping list, starting from reverse alphabetical order, approached with one author's interpretation of their canon selves interacting with each other in as canon of situations as possible.</p>
<p>Please enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All of them - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Yu-Gi-Oh DM Shipping Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. So! I hope you read the summary. If you didn't, please do. Now that you've read that, just a few more notes!</p>
<p>I wrote this in 2012, and finished it in 2017. It is not indicative of my best work. Some of them are in fact really bad and I thought they were bad when I wrote them. This was a BIG project y'all I got so tired pfft. Anyway, please be kind with that in mind!</p>
<p>And let me reiterate: this was intended to be my best approximation of how characters would actually interact with each other. There was no attempt to make all of them romantic. Some of my views on these characters and their relationships have changed since I wrote this and I might not agree with my previous attempts to write them! You may not agree with my interpretations of these characters' relationships! And that's ok!</p>
<p>If this is something that concerns you, there is no incest or pedophilia in this. Yes, the official list contains some ships that could be read that way, but I never interpreted in that way because again: didn't consider them all romantically. I just wrote each character dynamic the way I thought they would interact with each other and considered each ship to be just that: a relationship, not necessarily a romantic one. So fear not, if that is something you'd rather not read: there's none of that here.</p>
<p>There MAY be some untagged things that could be potentially triggering! I know at least one of these shots has a reference to self harm and suicide and I will do my best to add trigger warnings to the beginnings of chapters where they are appropriate. However, this is a fucking huge project, and I am not rereading it, because it makes me cringe. So if I didn't note it in the original oneshot, I'll probably miss noting it here, too. I would recommend treading carefully.</p>
<p>I wanted to bring this project to Ao3 because despite my current bleh feeling towards it, it was an important part of my body of work. It was a huge part of what brought me to where I am today, and I think it deserves to be properly preserved if FF.Net ever goes down - and also giving people the option to download it if they want cause FF won't let you copy paste shit.</p>
<p>Also, this is completely unedited from its original posting! That includes author's notes! That's right, you're about to get some genuine "talking to the characters in the author's notes like its the 2010s again" energy. Have fun!</p>
<p>Oh, and one last thing: there may be ships on this list that no longer exist on the official list, because there was a clean up and purging of it sometime in the middle of my project. And if any new ships are on the list now that I didn't write for this project....too bad! I'm not going back to it lol.</p>
<p>Anyway! I think that's all I have to say. Likely, this won't get much traction here because I'm backdating it and not tagging all the ships, but that's ok with me. I just want it here for my history's sake. So for history's sake: let's go digging through the mess that is the Official Yu-Gi-Oh Ship Name List.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, just a few disclaimers: one, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. No duh. Two, there will be no sex in this series. So don't get your hopes up. Three, I'm going to go in reverse alphabetical order because I don't want to end up copying what Yu-Gi-Oh Shipper's List has already done. (and I don't want to deal with Admireshipping right off the bat) Four, <em>not all of these will be romantic. </em>I know that's the point of a shipping, but my goal is to throw the characters in question into the same scene and see what happens. I plan to write with the characters' personalities in mind and show how they would actually react if placed together. I'm trying to avoid creating crack stories here.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, I'm probably going to regret this. But I hope you enjoy yourselves.</p><p>(and though I can't make promises, I will try to make a commitment to have at least one chapter out a week. Check on Saturdays.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>